dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Aso Kumiko
Perfil thumb|260px|Aso Kumiko *'Nombre:' 麻生 久美子 (あそう くみこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Aso Kumiko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Chiba, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Esposo/estilista Iga Daisuke y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Breath Inc. Dramas *Jiko Keisatsu 2019 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Dele (TV Asahi, 2018) *Gan Shometsu no Wana: Kanzen Kankai no Nazo (TBS, 2018) *Kono Koe wo Kimi ni (NHK, 2017) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.3 *Kiseki no Hito (NHK, 2016) *Napoleon no Mura (TBS, 2015) *Kaiki Renai Sakusen (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Yowakutemo Katemasu (NTV, 2014) *Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV, 2013) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Fujiko F. Fujio no Parallel Space Kawai-ko-kun (WOWOW, 2008) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Kai (NHK, 1999) *Nacchan Ka (TV Asahi, 1998) ep.10 *Kimi to Deatte Kara (TBS, 1996) Películas *Chiri Tsubaki (2018) *Louder!: Can't Hear What You're Singin', Wimp! (2018) *Uta Monogatari: Cinema Fighters Project (2018) *Moriyamachu Driving School (2016) *The Actor (2016) *Grasshopper (2015) *Love & Peace (2015) *Oh Brother, Oh Sister! (2014) *Nishino Yukihiko no Koi to Boken (2014) *The Workhorse & the Bigmouth / Basyauma san to Bitgumausu (2013) *The Great Passage / Fune wo Amu (2013) *Gumo Ebian! (2012) *Wolf Children (2012) voz de la esposa de Horita *Uchu Kyodai (2012) *Girls For Keeps (2012) *Moteki (2011) *The Legacy of the Sun / Nichirin no isan (2011) *The Pod of Good Fortune (2011) *Rock ~Wanko no Shima~ (2011) *Colorful / Karafuru (2010) voz de madre de Makoto *The Seaside Motel (2010) *Romantic Prelude / Oto-na-ri (2009) *Instant Swamp / Insutanto Numa (2009) *Bare Essence of Life / Urutora Mirakuru Rabu Sutori (2009) *Tsumi Toka Batsu Toka (2009) *Beauty (2009) *Kodomo no Kodomo (2008) *Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) *Then Summer Came / Tamio no shiawase (2008) *Cafe Isobe (2008) *Boku tachi to chuzai san no 700 nichi senso (2008) *Hafez (2008) *Yunagi no Machi, Sakura no Kuni (2007) *Adrift in Tokyo / Tenten (2007) *Kaidan (2007) *Dororo (2007) *Tears for You (2006) *The Wow-Choten Hotel Uchoten hoteru (2006) *Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims Mayonaka no Yaji-san Kita-san (2005) *The Man Behind the Scissors Hasami otoko (2005) *Jam Films 2 (2004) *A Blue Automobile Aoi kuruma (2004) *Tange Sazen: Hyakuman ryo no tsubo (2004) *Casshern (2004) *Eiko (2004) *Zebraman (2004) *Samurai Resurrection Makai tensho (2003) *SF Short Films (2003) *Iden & Tity (2003) *Last Scene (2002) *Eleven Minutes, Nine Seconds, One Image: September 11 11'0901 - September 11 (2002) segmento Japan *Inochi (2002) *Luxurious Bone Zeitaku na hone (2001) *Red Shadow Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) *Rush! (2001) *Stereo Future (2001) *Pulse Kairo (2001) *Sunflower Himawari (2000) *Kaza-Hana (2000) *Ring O: Birthday (2000) *Pop Beat Killers Poppugurupu koroshiya (2000) *Second Chance (1999) *Danger de mort (1999) *License to Live Ningen gokaku (1998) *Dr. Akagi Kanzo sensei (1998) *Bad Guy Beach (1995) Reconocimientos *'2007 50th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2007 32nd Hochi Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2002 11th Japan Movie Professional Award:' Mejor Actriz *'2002 16th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actriz *'1999 22nd Japan Academy Award:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'1999 8th Japan Movie Critic Award:' Rookie del Año *'1999 24th Osaka Film Festival:' Rookie del Año *'1999 20th Yokohama Film Festival:' Rookie del Año *'1998 23rd Hochi Movie Award: Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'''1998 1st International Communication Festival: Best Communication Person Award Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Conducir, ver películas y leer manga. *Es fan del cantante Nishida Hikaru. *En 2011 se fue a Gran Bretaña para estudiar ingles. *El 28 de diciembre de 2007 se casó con el estilista Daisuke Iga. *El 28 de noviembre de 2011, se informó que la actriz estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. *El 7 de mayo de 2012 dio a luz a una niña muy sana. *El 9 de junio de 2016, se anunció que la actriz estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo. El 15 de noviembre del mismo año dio a luz a un varón. Enlaces *Perfil (Breath) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería _1_~1AsoKumiko.JPG tumblr_m11b0pl2ME1qi8bbqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m37rvb488T1rtuxj3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m37rujANWr1rtuxj3o1_500.jpg AsoKumiko027.jpg Aso Kumiko 6.jpg Aso Kumiko 7.jpg Aso Kumiko 8.jpg Categoría:Breath Categoría:JActriz